charmedfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Zeon
An ancient immortal warlock of incredible power who possesses the powers of blinking, power absorption and fire balls. History Becoming a Warlock Thousands of years ago, there lived a simple Wiccan Tribe that travelled across the globe helping others with their magic and wisdom. Zeon was a member of that tribe, and specialized in brewing potions and creating spells. But one day, he came across a mysterious emerald in the Temple of Tikal that he stole and pocketed. When he returned to the camp, the woman he had always desired fell into his arms and a member of the Tribe who he had always despised suddenly got lost in the jungle, never to be seen again. Eventually, however, he came to realise that his love was ageing along with everyone else in the Tribe, but he, himself, hadn't aged a moment and each time he tried to bare an heir, he was unsuccesful. Soon, his wife died childless and Zeon was left alone with the emerald, which he through far into the jungle. From that moment, he was left with only hate and fear in his heart, and he soon travelled across the world, killing other mens wives and cursing their lives, as the emerald had done to him. 2000 In the year 2001, Zeon came to the Halliwell Manor and attempted to kill Piper right in front of Leo, who he had frozen once stealing Piper's freezing power. Fortunately, Prue arrived and sent him flying out of the window, before he blinked away. But Zeon had managed to curse Leo before retreating, and Leo's day was extremely unlucky. Once he had fallen down the stairs, Zeon arrived and froze him before using Prue's telekinesis to bring Piper into the room. He then stabbed her through the heart while Leo could only watch, and Piper fell to the floor in desperate need of healing. Then, Prue, Cole and Phoebe arrived with the Emerald of Anubis, which Cole then shattered, freeing Zeon from his curse, but also releasing the powers he had stolen from witches around the world and rendering him mortal again. While Leo healed Piper, Prue sent Zeon flying out of the window again, this time killing him. With Leo un-cursed, it was time to plan their wedding. Powers and Abilities Originally Before discovering and stealing The Emerald of Anubis, Zeon was an average Wiccan who specialized in crafting draughts and potions, aswell as writing powerful spells. He did not, however, possess any powers, active or otherwise. As a Warlock Once he had become a Warlock, Zeon was granted the powers to absorb the powers of others, teleport via blinking and throw balls of fire. During his thousands of years roaming the Earth, stealing powers and killing wives, he had also collected the additional powers of levitation, illusion casting, telepathy, shape shifting, tele-orbing, self-healing and numerous others. Book of Shadows Entry This upper level warlock is a force to be reckoned with. Possessing the power to steal others magic and transport himself from place to place, Zeon can easily become a '' ''nuisance. He was once a member of an ancient Wiccan Tribe, but became cursed with immortality after stealing the Emerald of Anubis. '' ''After seeing his beloved age and die before him, Zeon's heart burned with rage and made it his duty to vanquish witch wives and curse their husbands as the '' ''Emerald did unto him. Vanquishing Spell (Not Used) Ancient Warlock, we vanquish thee, No longer possessing immortality, As mortals die and evils erase, We vanquish you and leave no trace. Category:Evil Creatures Category:Butterfly the Rabbit's Universe Category:Warlocks